PIMPING OUT THE PRESS by the Extreme Centrist
by Russell Berwick As most of you may know, right wing talk radio started because the people on the right felt that the major news outlets were too far to the left, in most cases. I’ve always believed this to be true, but never really understood for myself just what it feels like to be in there situation, being that I am a Democrat. Not until now, anyway. The reason I’ve come to a new understanding is because I support Senator Hillary Clinton, and have seen first hand just how unfair the press can be, as many have talked about already. I have a great deal of respect for all of the candidates and will support whoever wins the race 100%, no matter which party may win. When W. Bush was elected, I like most Democrats, had a hard time dealing with the fact that more people voted for our guy, but still lost. Around that time, I had been visiting my in-laws in China. I remember very well, while on the train I had been talking to a couple who were very nice, but like many of the people there, became upset when talking about their problems that they had with our government. I found myself in the strange position of having to defend our president, because I understood that as an American, I should try and stand up for my country, rather than do the easy thing and just agree with their complaints. That’s just the way I am. Being that W. Bush was our leader, I felt that it would be wrong to criticize him, even though deep down inside I felt upset about the whole election mess. Even while I was on the plain ride back, I was glad to find an American to talk to, but he had a real problem with Governor W. Bush and his reputation for killing criminals on death row. As I recall, he said that all Texans, like myself, liked to kill these criminals, to which I replied something like, “kill them all.” Again I found myself defending W. Bush, which surprised me somewhat. I guess that I learned that I should get behind our leader when my country or state came under attack. Today it would seem that there is a very good chance that our next leader will be a Democrat, which both sides seem to agree on. If that were to happen, then as a Democrat, I would surely love it if most Americans could support our leaders, in this way, no matter which party they follow. Too much time has been wasted on Americans attacking each other, in my opinion. The problem I find with the unfair treatment with which Hillary seems to be having, isn’t so much a hatred towards her, but the love fest for Barack Obama that seems to be going on with the media. He seems to be getting a free ride, from what I've seen. Of course it’s more difficult to criticize someone with such a short history, than someone who has been under attack for so long. It seems that the media find it so easy to say something like, the Clinton's are pimping out their daughter, while at the same time, would never say anything like that about Obama. So because of this, I find myself coming to understand how the Republicans must feel, when they see the unfair treatment that they receive. I can see very clearly that it isn’t the Clinton's, but is the major news medias that are pimping out their reputation as being fair to everyone, as they pretend to be. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: February 12, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions Category: Barack Obama Opinions